


Ice cold n Alix

by areeskimosreal



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 23:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16147595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areeskimosreal/pseuds/areeskimosreal
Summary: A misunderstanding leads to a bearing of souls.





	Ice cold n Alix

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes it's how you say sorry.

“Argh “ she screamed ,still in a foul temper. The vase lay smashed,the flowers it once contained lying broken stemmed amongst the ceramic shards.The mirror on the wall was hanging at an angle and there was a gash on the inside of the front door ,where the corner of the framed wedding photo had hit it.

She was sitting on the second from bottom stair, her hand still stinging from the slaps.Her chest heaving with each sob.

Suddenly she stamped her feet and beat her fists on the step, in a toddler it would be called a tantrum ,perhaps that's what it was.

“ Nooo “ she roared to No one in particular.

Her breathing became less laboured ,her sobbing started to subdue, a recreation of what had just happened started to replay In her head.

“ Oh Christ, I've gone to far this time why can't I think before I speak.? “ she thought.

“ Oh John I'm sorry “ she said but there was no one there to hear her.

It had started with a chance remark, Kayleigh had been to do her shopping with baby Evie at work,whilst on maternity leave , as expected and although most of her and John's co workers had already seen her ,Evie was the centre of attraction ,even Dave Thompson had gone gooey eyed and asked to hold her. No it was something that Elsie had said that Kayleigh had found odd,

“ Always a smile on his face now so there is, smiles when he comes in , smiles when he sees Alix, smiles when he leaves to come home to yours two,always smiling “

“Who was Alix?” she'd find out, subtly but she'd find out.

Cath walked out to the car with her,where she oohed, and ahhed over Evie whilst Kayleigh loaded the car.

“What's new Cath ?, I've missed our little chats lately”

“Nothing love, same oh ,same oh, new trainee manager, nothing else to speak off”

“Not another trainee ?“ said Kayleigh in mock disgust, “ Why always this shop ?”

“Because we're big love, got room , anyway “ said Cath handing Evie back to Kayleigh “ Alix is a lovely girl, hopefully she'll go all the way, John is spending a lot of time with her”

“Is he now ? “ thought Kayleigh “ is he indeed”

“ Bye Cath see you soon “ she said as she got ready to drive off.

“Bye love take care”.

John was sitting opposite Kayleigh at the dining room table, as always. He knew something wasn't right, she had hardly touched her dinner, definitely not like her, somehow he knew he was going to regret what he was about to do ,but .

“You ok love ?”

“ How's work ?

“Fine ,why do you ask ?, you were there yesterday, you had a good catch up I heard, Evie was the centre of attraction again no doubt” he laughed.

“ Where were you , I was in for over an hour, no doting dad to be seen, were you busy ?”

“ I was going through some procedures with a new member of staff actually “

“Is their name Alix by any chance? “ Your new member” the way she spoke immediately put John's guard up.

“Oh here we go “ he said throwing his cutlery onto his plate ,and pushing the plate to the centre of the table.

“What does that mean ?”

“ Jealous, groundless ,bloody accusations again, that's what it means”

“ Well if you didn't keep secrets “

“ What secrets ,I told you I was mentoring the new start “

“You didn't say Alix was a girl”

“I never said she was a him either did I ?”

“ You seem to get on well anyway, don't you dear John ? “

“Eh !”

“Her texts ,dear John this ,thank you dear John, it's so sweet of you John, i agree john it's best we don't say , keep it to ourselves, stop the rumour mill , need I go on ?“ she had tears running down her face now.

“You read my messages ?”

She threw his works phone on the table with the message page open.

“ Only the ones from Alix “

“ My messages ? He could feel his temper rising ,” How fucking dare you ?”

“ You're screwing around and you've got the audacity to be shocked that I've looked at your messages “

“ I'm not screwing around! “ he shouted. “ just like I wasn't the last time “ he snapped at her.

“That says different “ she pointed to his phone.

“ Fuck this , you're sick Kayleigh, something not right in your tiny mind,I'm not listening to this shite yet again. I'm going for a walk to cool down before l say something i'll regret”

“ Say something you regret, not regret shagging some slapper but regret saying something , you're something else John, you really are “

“Fuck off “

John walked out and lifted his jacket from the newel post, Kayleigh tried to stop him by grabbing the jacket, in the ensuing tussle,John lost his balance and fell against the table and mirror. An ornamental vase of lilies and their wedding photo ended up on the floor

 

“ What the fuck ? you've really lost it this time , you're fuckin mad woman”

An already furious Kayleigh did lose it and slapped John hard on the cheek, he stared at her and shook his head , she slapped him again harder, he smiled but when she tried for a third slap he caught her hand.

“ No “ he snarled, he pulled her towards him, “ If you were a man I'd hit you fuckin back “ he said the anger evident in his voice.

“ If you were a man I'd let you “ she replied, and immediately regretted it.

He lifted her bodily and sat her down on the stair, put his jacket on and with tears in his eyes, shook his head and walked out.

“ Don't bother coming back,you cheating Bastard “

As he closed the door he heard something hit it.

He cried as he drove not knowing really where to go, Christ what a mess. He started scrolling through his contacts on his bluetooth hands free.

“ Paul ? hi buddy look is Claire there I need help, sure I'll wait no problem”.

 

John had been gone for hours when Kayleigh saw lights pull into the drive, she ran to open it and was a little disappointed to see Claire and a rather plump plain bespectacled girl walk to the door.

“Claire I wasn't expecting you is everything alright ? I thought , oh it's ok “

“ John's at mine him and Paul are having a heart to heart, I think he's staying over tonight “

“ Oh ok then , come in I'll put the kettle on”

Kayleigh came from the kitchen , 3 cups and a plate of biscuits on her tray.

“ Oh Kayleigh I haven't introduced you have I . This is Kayleigh “ said Claire to the plump girl, “ She is John's wife, your Uncle Paul's sister in law. And this Kayleigh is my oldest sisters daughter my niece ALIX “ .

Kayleigh had her cup halfway to her mouth.

“ John has been good enough to get her started on your company management training scheme, her fiance is doing a similar one with the co op.”

“ I've screwed up big time haven't I “ asked Kayleigh

“ Looks like it to me “ said Alix.

Claire just nodded in agreement.

“ Did he say what I said , what I accused him of ?” Kayleigh asked sheepishly.

“ Again “

“What ?”

“ You accused him of again, not the first time is it , Rachel the last time, Donna before that, neither of which was true by the way “

“All John talks about outside of work related issues,is you and Evie , he is forever showing me photos, says as I'm Paul's family,I'm his family so it's ok for me to see them “ Alix said quietly.

“ But the texts “

“ I called him uncle,John on day one but he said not to let on we knew each other or people would wind us up, so we agreed to keep it to ourselves, I didn't feel right just saying John, so I called him dear John on the texts, I meant nothing by it “

“Kayleigh knows that , don't you love ?” Claire addressed Kayleigh directly. “Don't you ?”

“ Yes, oh Alix I'm so sorry, I…”

“ It's not Alix you need to apologise to “ Claire cut her short. “ He would never cheat on you Kayleigh, never, but you seem to be the only person in the world who can't see that” she was beginning to raise her voice “ He worships you ,but that's not enough for you is it ?, what some people would give to know that they never had to worry about their partner straying , you have it but don't see it , he's not like his fucking brother you know ?” she shouted the last few words.

Claire suddenly realised that she had lost her composure, and said something that she hadn't meant to, but couldn't take back,and that both Kayleigh and Alix were sitting looking at her wide eyed.

“ Claire I had no idea “ said Kayleigh

“ You still don't, so don't dare even mention it , ok. Alix I think we've stayed as long as we needed to, time to get back “

“ I'm not 10 aunty Clair,you can't say something like that then go on as if you were merely passing the time of day”

“ I said nothing ok,you wait if you want , but I'm going now “

“ John’s never said “ Kayleigh remarked

“ John doesn't know, his precious brother didn't want his little brother to think bad of him”

“Does mum know ?” Alix asked

“ What do you think,?”

“ I guess not or I'd have known,she can't hold her own piss “

“ I was embarrassed, only me Paul and Jessica knew, I wanted to keep it that way,so we did . Ok end of story “

“ Was Jessica, his mistress ? “ Kayleigh asked quietly.

“ Mistress seems too polite , whore, slapper, bit on the side, his extracurricular activity whatever you call her she was the other woman “

“ Did you ever see her aunt Claire “

“ Yes ,Paul was at a business forum,in Coventry, staying over, I thought I'd surprise him ,and I did, I surprised him tongue deep, in bed with Jessica. Poor girl didn't know he was married, he took his ring off every time he met her. He let her think they had a future together. Poor cow”

“ I'd still have scratched her eyes out “ said Alix .

“Wouldn't be his eyes I went for I'll tell you “ Kayleigh remarked.

“ Anyway” said Claire, “ that's water under the bridge now, the point is Kayleigh, there are two types of men the loyal, loving ones who you can trust,and who you know deep down won't stray, like John. And Bastards like his brother”

“ Hope I've got a good one “ Alix said .

“ You have don't you ? “ Claire looked directly at Kayleigh “ and you know you have so why sour the rest of the relationship ?”

“ Fear, stupidity ,either or both. I don't know “

“ Look Kayleigh I've known John a long time, he isn't stupid. He knows that ,as Paul puts it “ He's batting way above his average with you”, he wouldn't be daft enough to go humping somebody in the store and lose what he has with you and Evie would he ?”

“ If he does all those gigs around the country, and never picks up any of the girls who hang around musicians looking for a bit fun you know you can trust him” said Alix.

“Thanks “ said Kayleigh frowning.

“ Your not helping you know ?“ Claire scolded Alix

“ I know it can be difficult, but try talking when he comes back, he isn't in the wrong here, just like he wasn't last time remember ?”

“ If he comes back “

“ Kayleigh I know him, when he comes back , like I said he isn't stupid “

John stayed the night at Paul's,and went to work as usual next morning, Alix had been sworn to secrecy , well if John brought the subject of Kayleigh up she could talk but she wouldn't raise the subject.

“ Did Claire speak to Kayleigh last night do you know ?” John asked Alix over a coffee, “she said she would.”

“ Yes she did,we both did “

“Both ? , was it a conference call ?”

“No we went round “

John choked on his Americano,

“Went round, you and Claire? “

“ Yes me and auntie Claire, she's lovely your Kayleigh and Evie is gorgeous “

“ Like her mum “

“Obviously”

“ Steady you “ John said laughing “ I'm still your boss madam”

“Bet you can't get wait to get home to them tonight , can you ?” Alix asked looking for a reaction from John.

“ No I can't “ John replied smiling.

John waited a little longer than he had to he, did some paperwork that could wait for a day or two, he wanted to rush home to Evie, but was in no hurry to rekindle the argument again, there was no reasoning with Kayleigh sometimes.

It was dark when he got home, the hall lamp was on , the lounge curtains were open and the light off, he could see the flickering colour change of the tv. reflecting off the mirror on the wall, Kayleigh would be probably feeding Evie around now, although she wasn't shy about breastfeeding, she didn't necessarily want to advertise it to the whole street. He smiled as he remembered asking her if she was sure she wanted to feed naturally.

“ John “ she said giggling” I’'ve lugged them round for 20 odd years, time they earned their keep, isn't it girls ?” she said cupping them.” Christine, Mary Beth brace yourselves ladies”

He let himself in, hung his jacket up and went into the lounge. Kayleigh was feeding Evie like he thought , she looked sweetly at him and smiled.

“John I…”

“Don't Kayleigh, let's just sit in each other's company in this room ,like we used to, lights out just enjoying being here together”

“ I love you “

“ I know , that's why I keep coming back for more, cause I'm hopelessly in love with you too”

“ What do you see ?”

“You're pretty covered up if that's what you mean , nothing you couldn't do in public”

“ That's not what I meant , what does this represent to you? “

“ I don't follow, am I missing something ?”

Kayleigh got up and passed a now sleeping Evie to John, she looked tiny in his huge hands. Kayleigh rearranged her clothes and sat on the chair facing John.

“Do you know what I see John ? “

“ I bet you'll tell me soon “ he smiled first at Kayleigh then at his sleeping daughter.

“ Every dream I've ever had , all my hopes all my aspirations, my make believe world come true. I told you my dream John, to marry the man of my dreams, and have his babies. Well I did and I have, well one so far “ she stroked Evie’s cheek. “Everyday I pinch myself, because I had almost given up John, I was so close to saying yes to the next loser who asked me out just so I could belong to someone, then you came into my life” she stroked the tear off John's cheek.

“ Then all of a sudden ,a gentle, loving ,caring man, who I wanted to love me came into my life,and made me feel worth something, made me believe maybe I could have that dream come true. And it did John, with you it did . I have it , it's here “ she motioned to the room around her.

“ You, me and Evie here, together in this house our little haven , and I get scared when I think I'll lose it “

“I would never want to lose it either you know”

“ I know that in here “ she said taping her head ,” but it's in here that has the problem “ she said tapping her chest over her heart. “I know what a good man you are , and other women can see that too, you're too inhibited by your inferiority complex to notice,but a few have given you the glad eye”

John stifled a laugh.

“ It's not funny John, it worries me, that why I get Jealous,because I'd hate to lose all this, all us, all of the dream “.

 

“None of them are you though , that's what you should remember, I'm not in love with just anyone I'm in love with you, all the parts of you . Only you. It really hurts when you think I'd walk out on this, this is so special , so what I need in my life, this Kayleigh Redmond is me “

“I know ,darling I know “

“ What I see “ he continued, “ is a life I was never clever enough to know I needed. I never thought I'd meet someone who would make me forget everything I thought I wanted, and sow the seeds of this life I have now. I thought I wanted to spend my time alone never bothering to look for love, but,it found me, all five foot two of red headed love. Got in my car , under my skin and into my heart. I could never love like this again , so why would I even try, I wish you could get that in to your head.”

“So do I, my head is all over the place just now,a mass of raging hormones your mum says “

“Understandable, given you only had Tich here 4 weeks ago “

“ 27 days, 8 hours give or take “

“ She's ours Kayleigh, what a responsibility, now I know what they mean by unconditional love, as much as I love you ,this “ he nodded towards Evie” Is a different kind of love “

“ It's frightening isn't it, realising just how much love you can have”

“ I found my one with you Kayleigh Kitson”

“ Redmond “

“ Redmond, I've told you that a million bloody times, that won't ever change, please try to remember that, next time you're beating me up “

“ She's asleep John, why don't you take us to bed ?”

“Her you mean “ he kissed Evie s forehead.

“ No I meant us , take her up and then come and take me”

“I thought you had to wait 6 weeks before , you know what ?”

“ Up to six weeks , but I think I'm back to normal, only one way to find out “

John looked at her not quite sure ,

“Or we could wait another fortnight if you want ?”

“No I'll not be long , I'll just tuck her in and be right back “

“John ? “

He turned in the doorway to look at her.

“ No Cagney and Lacey though “

John smiled a contented smile as he headed for the stairs.


End file.
